Revenge Backfired
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: This is a one shot fic about Miley and Lily getting heartbroken by Joe and Nick. They sneak into the boys tour bus to get some revenge. They felt the boys led them on. Will they go through with it? or will they get caught? cute romance fic. please read!


Chapter one Revenge backfire

**Disclaimer: no don't own any of the characters. **

**Chapter one: Revenge backfire**

"Lily!!" Miley exclaimed.

"Miley!! No don't make me go along with this. I know Nick hurt you by dumping you but MIley this isn't going to change what happened. Can't we be like normal girls that just got dumped and eat some ice cream and sit at home crying to the notebook and call guys assholes? I don't want to bust another Lucy and Ethel moment. "  
"No Lily! We can't let boys walk all over on us. I am a take action kind of girl. You should know that by now. Don't you want revenge?! Joe broke your heart and.."  
Lily folded her arms in protest,

"Miley for the hundredth time Joe didn't break my heart. I knew it was too good to be true. He is too cute for me. We were never dating or anything we were flirting. It's my own fault for not telling him I was 16 to begin with."  
Miley rolled her eyes at Lily,

"You're wrong you are gorgeous and Joe is a fool for letting age get in the way! Come on Joel and Hilary duff dated. She was 16 and he was 25 that is worse than 16 and 19. Call it what you want. I still think Joe was a total ass for leading you on."  
Lily hugged Miley and began to sulk,

"Miley it only hurts because I cared about him and he led me on in a way. But I just want to put it all behind me. Don't make me remember things I don't want to. Being in their house/tour bus defiantly will bring back heinous memories. Can we please just go to your house and pig out? Please!"

Miley shook her head no. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me into Oliver's car.

"Lily, you'll thank me later for this. We will be in and out of there in no time."  
Lily bite her nails and began to tear up,

"lily we will get in trouble if we get caught!"  
MIley made a sly face,

"Well looks like we just can't get caught then." Miley put on her black scarf and beanie.

"Step on it Oliver!" She yelled out.

Oliver looked shifty eye at her then at the stirring wheel.

"Miley I have to be with a adult driver. If I get pulled over then we are all in trouble."  
Lily nodded,

"yeah see he can't take us. We should just leave it Miley."  
Miley looked very appalled of the very idea of calling quiets.

"No way am I letting the Jo bros crush my best friend's heart and my very own! My dignaity is on the line. I have my heart broken. They will not have my pride."  
Oliver looked at the back seat and new there was no winning the aurgument with her when she is like that.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and turned on the car.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you. If we get caught Miley.. I hope it was worth it."  
MIley smiled big,

"Just don't get caught and if we do, it really was wroth it."  
Lily grabbed hold of her bracelet. She was nervous about the whole pay back idea.

"Stop the car!" MIley yelled out.

"look there's their tour bus just where I thought it would be. At the diner before they head out. Oliver stay here. Me and Lily are going to get some revenge."  
Oliver turned on his radio and nodded okay. He wasn't going to complain. As long as he had no part of the whole plan he was good He just felt bad for Lily who had to go along with it. But deep down Lily wanted revenge.

Miley grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her out of the car.

"Miley it's not too late to turn back now."  
"No they are going to pay for it."  
Lily rolled her eyes but went along with Miley to the guy's tour bus..

"Miley how on earth are we supposed to get inside?"  
MIley raised her eyebrows up and down,

"Oh Lily that is the very least of our problems."  
MIley climbed all pro on the bus reaching onto a window that was but Nick's bed.

Lily gasped,

"Miley you did that a little too well. How on earth did you know where to go?"  
Miley giggled,

"Lily you swear I am pro breaking into houses. I would sneak in the night to Nick's room or he'd sneak into mine."  
Lily's face went even more shocked,

"Oh my gosh! You two.. didn't.."  
Miley threw herself into the bus and landed on Nick's bed. Miley poked her head out of the bus and gave Lily a serious expression.

"Lily we would make out and do other things. If you know what I mean. We never went all the way. Hello his purity ring."  
Lily sighed reassured. How romantic Lily thought to herself. Nick and MIley were so cute together don't know what went wrong. It reminded her of the times her and Joe would sneak out into places just to see each other. He would take pictures with her every time they went out. To remember the day and Lily would make him throw away like more then half of the pictures because she would complain about looking ugly.

"Miley how am I supposed to get in. I never snuck in their bus before."  
Miley looked shocked,

"Never?! You should try it sometime. It's a real turn on to creep into the room and cuddle in the night in secret."  
Lily sighed the more she thought about it the more she became sad. She missed being with Joe. She missed the way he would make her laugh and feel so happy.

Miley instructed Lily how to climb up the bus to reach over at Nick's window.

Lily struggled a bit but finally got into the window and fell with a thud.  
Miley scrunched her face up and hissed at Lily,

"Keep it down! Not even my first night I snuck in was I that loud."  
Lily sighed,

"Sorry! You know I am a clutz! Besides I can't help the way I fall."  
Miley sighed and replied very annoyed,

"Yeah I have noticed. Maybe it's a good thing you never snuck into Joe's room because his manager is a light sleeper. You both would of got caught."  
Lily smirked,

"Well yeah thank goodness I was never the one having to sneak in. Joe would sneak into my room… my parents are heavy sleepers."  
MIley nudged her hard and yelped out,

"What?! NO way I thought you guys didn't even kiss."  
Lily blushed,

"We made out once of. But nothing more. We were more into the flirting and adventures. We liked to cuddle and sleep in each others arms."

Miley sighed,

"Awe too cute!. Me and Nick aren't the type.. we are pretty ruff with each other like slamming each other on walls and I would love when he would grab my wrist and hold them over my head."  
Lily giggled,

"pretty kinky you two."

Hey she thought to herself, being in the bus wasn't so bad after all.

Miley shook her head and began to focus. Okay enough with memories lets get to work.

Miley sat up on Nick's bed,

"We better do this fast before they get back in. which will be in twenty minutes. I remember Nick telling me they ate at their favorite restaurant before they left for a tour away from home. They always leave the road at 8:00."  
Lily looked into my bag and replied,

"well better get cracking."

Miley went through some of Nick's things trying to find any dirt on him. She was also going to find a tape that the boys recorded that made Nick look bad. And Lily was looking for Joe's not so innocent fun times pictures of him being wild.. but not in a good way.

Lily found a box under Joe's bed and she opened it. Her eye zoomed into the box.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and was in tears.

Miley looked over,

"Lily what's the matter now?"

Lily sighed and said,

"Joe.. that idiot." She showed Miley a pile of pictures of her that Joe took it was a pretty thick pile.  
Miley shrugged.

"so?"  
Lily blushed,

"these were all the pictures I told him to throw away because I looked ugly. And look at this one."

She set the pile down and had only one picture in her hand. It was clear that it had been ripped up before but now it was being held together by tape.

"This picture I personally tore it apart and threw it away. I remember this day. We went to coffee bean and we took it outside under the umbrella. He insisted every picture I took I looked beautiful in. I thought he was just saying that… But look he went through the trouble and got it from the trash and tapped it up and kept it. All these pictures are the ones I hated of myself and he kept every single one."

Lily took the picture of the one that was torn and put it in her bag. Lily closed the box and put it back under Joe's bed.

Miley now began to tear up,

"Lucky your guy did care deep down. He really does love you. He just is stupid and let the age difference get in the way. Nick would never think of anything that romantic.

Miley lay he head flat on Nick's pillow and smelled it. It smelled just like him.

Sweet and clean. She hugged his pillow tight but felt a paper inside of it. She put her hand into the pillow and saw a sheet of paper folded up.

Miley unfolded it and began to scan it. Her face was in awe and she then began to cry,

"What's wrong Miley?" Lily asked.

Miley revealed in the paper was Nick's dog tag. In the chain still hung Miley's heart with a pearl in the middle. Nick still also had Miley's dance card. She blushed.

"It was him!"

Lily looked confused.

"I went with him to this dance and the rule was you could only dance with the person if you had a dance card and they had to sign it."  
Well I set mine down because i went to get some punch and when I went back to get it.. it was gone."

Lily sighed,

"Awh see he was romantic with you. You just didn't see it. Told you coming here was a bad idea! How can we go through with this plan now?"

Miley found a tape she played it and it was a song that Nick played on an acoustic guitar.

Secretly dedicated to Miley. She read out loud the lyrics from the paper she found from his pillow and played the tape.

"She showed

She's got a smile.

that i die for.  
everyone knows, that i'm  
a prisoner of war, for her.  
yeah.

Sometimes I wished.  
i had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away she'd be my girl.

Really wish she knew.  
what i feel is true.  
She'd be my darlin,  
i would be her hero too.  
Im so in love  
with her.  
Dont care who knows  
that im  
Ready to fight, ready to go.  
Just like a G.I. Joe  
Sometimes i wished.  
i had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away. She'd be my girl.  
I Really wish she knew.  
what i feel is true.  
she'd be my darlin.  
i would be her hero too.  
Sometimes I wished.  
i had a kung fu grip.  
Never let her slip,  
away she'd be my girl  
She'd be my darlin  
i would be her hero too."

Miley turned really red and blushed like mad.

If he felt so strongly about her then why would he dump her?!

Lily put her bag back on and jumped out the window,

"I can't go through with the plan Miley, I'm out."  
Miley sighed. She grabbed her camera and made a recording of Nick's song.

She sighed deep.

And felt crushed but at the same time loved.

She hugged his pillow one last time and put all his things back in.

Just the she head the door knob wiggle.

"Oh no! They are back!"  
Miley fixed Nick's bed and climbed down the window and ran.

She never in her whole life ran that fast.

She got into Oliver's car and told him to drive away. She got what she wanted. Now her and Lily were going to go home and eat ice cream.

Nick walked over to his bed and threw himself onto it.

He took a big sighed and his face went puzzled.

"what's up lil bro?"  
Nick tilted his head,

"Oh its nothing." He lied. My bed smells like Miley.. I will miss that scent.

Nick lay his head on his pillow and reached his hand into it. He squeezed onto his necklace with her charm.

Joe Looked around the room and saw no one was looking.

He then went under his bed and retrieved the box Lily discovered.

He began tot look through the photos of him and her. Some of the pictures were with both of them. But his favorite ones were the ones with her alone. She looked so cute.

His eyes bulged out he then replied to himself,

"Hey there's a picture missing. The torn up one! It took me a while to take it back up." He sighed a bit sad.

"Guess I'll never know what happened to it."

**Author's note:**

Hope you liked the Story. It is my first Romance fic without comedy. You don't know how hard it was for me not to write some wise cracks… I know if I did it would ruin the whole moment.


End file.
